


Not her type

by stjarna



Series: Season 5 spec fics / coda / missing scenes [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: All aboard the Pipsy, F/F, Fix It Fic, Pipsy, post 5x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Post 5x17. Pipsy ‘fix-it fic’ :)





	Not her type

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @dilkirani for the beta.
> 
> If you think for a second that I let canon blow a whole in my ship... think again :D

_She’s not my type, but I get it._

It had slipped out. Just like that. And it was the truth. It felt like the truth at least. In the moment. She’d never thought of Johnson that way. Never really thought about her at all. Really, they hadn’t interacted _that_ much anyways.

She was attractive, sure, but she wasn’t Piper’s type.

Her type.

Yes, okay, she liked dark haired and dark-eyed women. And, technically speaking, Johnson had dark hair and dark eyes. But, so did a big portion of the rest of the population. Didn’t make Johnson her type.

She was athletic, yes, and that had always been a bit of a turn-on, but most agents were. Operations at least. Had to be, really. Didn’t make Johnson her type.

Fine, alright, yes, maybe she liked women who were a bit badass, maybe even could beat her in a fight. But that didn’t make Johnson her type. Did it now?

She could talk back. Had perfected the art of sarcasm. Wicked sense of humor. Clever AF. Yeah, sure, Piper liked that in a woman. But Johnson wasn’t her type.

And, okay, she was getting pretty good at the whole giving orders thing. Bit of an authority figure. And yes, maybe Piper like that, too, but…

**She wasn’t her type!**

That was just. Couldn’t be.

Okay, maybe she was a little bit her type.

But Johnson was younger than her. Probably a good few years. Piper liked older women. Totally explained that crush on May. And Hill. And Hand.

Clearly, Johnson wasn’t her type. Not really.

Okay, maybe just a little.

Didn’t mean Piper had a thing for her.

That would be ridiculous.

Clearly.

Definitely. Yeah. No. No way.

* * *

Piper stepped into the kitchen, trying to get her brain to stop that ridiculous thought process.

“Hey, Piper.”

Piper’s head shot up in a mix of surprise and panic at the sound of Johnson’s voice.

Johnson was standing at the kitchen counter, fixing herself a sandwich.

“Want one, too?” she asked, smiling one-sidedly. “I could use some company.”

And just like that, Piper froze, got flustered. That stupid flustered feeling she always got when she crushed on someone. That twinge in her stomach.

She mumbled a quiet, “Yeah sure,” in reply, smiling like an idiot and feeling her palms get sweaty as she stepped up to the kitchen counter, trying not to look directly at Johnson, whose smile had suddenly grown even more beautiful.

_Fine. Johnson totally was her type._

_Fuck._


End file.
